Ruleta del destino
by komori Yui
Summary: el destino tiene preparado algo interesante para ema pero ¿Qué será?
1. Rivalidades

HOLA! Aquí yo de nuevo, para empezar quiero agradecer a las chicas que leyeron mi fic anterior de brother conflit , realmente fui la primera en publicar uno en español, mi anterior fic nada es color de rosa, me gusto a mi manera pero apenas lo hice cuando la serie iba por el capi 3 así que no tenía mucha idea de la personalidades de nuestros queridos y amados protagonistas XD , sin más que decir , gracias por leer :3

Declaimer: los personajes no me perteneces si no a idea factory y otros creadores, solo la historia es de mi retorcida imaginación y algunos personajes que añada

Primer conflicto: Rivalidades

Algunos de mis amigos siempre se pregunta como puedo sobrevivir en una casa con 12 chicos! Pues no es fácil, a veces son muy ruidosos o pelean por todos pero si tuviera que escoger de nuevo una familia los escogerías a ellos.

—One-chan one-chan, vamos al parque ,vamos al parque— empezó a gritar Wataru corriendo por toda la casa, todos los hermanos estábamos reunidos en la sala , ukyo servía los te a los respectivos hermanos, Fuuto molestando a Yuusuke como de costumbre esos dos no podrían llevarse bien aunque les pagaran , Iori, Louis y hikaru mantenía una amena conversación, masaomi y kaname reían por como actuaba Wataru , Tsubaki, Azusa , Nastume y Subaru estaban en un pequeño debate de quien ganaría una carrera , reí para mis adentros realmente somos una gran familia , hoy todos estábamos reunidos para festejar el cumple años de Wataru.

—Nee one-chan one-chan, quiero ir al parque — se sentó en mis piernas y me miro con una carita de angel , como decirle que ¿no?

—hai , hai , hoy es el día de Wataru-chan , — le sonreí a mi pequeño hermanito, el cual empezó a saltar de felicidad

—iré al parque con one-chan iré al parque con one-chan — gritaba emocionado, todos los presentes nos reímos de verdad que Wataru era el alma de la fiesta

—Pues, entonces deberíamos alistar todo para ir— empezó hablando masaomi-san , todos escuchamos atentamente

—Que más se le puede hacer — dijo hikaru cargando a Wataru

— ¿que esperamos? — kaname hablo parándose, todos asentimos con la cabeza y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Wataru se había llevado a Juli a jugar a su cuarto , aunque Juli no lo admita se encariño con el, me acerque al closet buscando algo adecuado para ponerme, que podría ser de seguro Wataru correrá y tendré que perseguirlo , reí con mi pensamientos pues no estaba alejado de la realidad , siempre nos hace correr a todos como , la vez que el pobre Nastume-san se cayó al estanque de agua y Tsubaki empujándolo de vuelta, realmente es gracioso si lo piensan, agarre unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa blanca y unas bailarinas marrones , me solté el cabello y me hice una trenza de pescado , unos sarcillos semi largos de lirios blanco , un poco de brillo labial y listo, baje las escaleras donde encontré a todos viéndome fijamente, después de un año entero me había acostumbrado a que me vieran asi, aunque muchas cosas han pasado realmente.

—Te ves hermosa — hablo Ukyo, un pequeño rubor adorno mis mejillas,

—Concuerdo con Ukyo-nii— hablo Yuusuke

—Como siempre imouto-chan nos deja deslumbrados— kaname me guiño el ojo, este catire siempre era así lo faltaba el cartelito de playboy, reí disimuladamente.

—one-chan es hermosa, one-chan es hermosa— gritaba feliz Wataru-chan , agarre mi cámara y salimos todos al parque de diversiones, masaomi-san saco de la cochera una mini van , donde entramos todos, no sabía que teníamos este tipo de carro

—No sabía que teníamos un carro así— dije meditabundo, hikaru empezó a reír

—este es el carro de Miwa-san aquí nos llevaba a todos cuando éramos niños a la escuela, lo usamos en ocasiones especiales— la distribución fue algo complicada Masaomi-san conducía en el asiento de copiloto esta ukyo-san atrás de ellos estaba kaname-san, Iori-san, Louis, hikaru-san.

Más atrás nos encontrábamos, Wataru-chan, Nastume-san, yo en el medio, a mí derecha Azusa y Tsubaki. Los últimos puestos los ocupaban, Fuuto, Yuusuke-kun y Subaru.

Wataru empezó a cantar la canción twinkle star , me puse a cantar con el animadamente, terminamos de cantar y el incomodo silencio hizo acto de presencia, estábamos algo apretados , las piernas de Nastume y Azusa rozaban las mías, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo, hace tiempo me había dado cuenta pensé que solo era la inquietud de estar en una familia tan numerosa al no saber cómo actuar pero esto se ha hecho más común día a día, apenas con un roce me ruborizo , Juli sentando en mi regazo hablándome de cómo los lobos me comerían , suspire.

—¿sucede algo? — me pregunto Iori-san

—N...no, todo está bien — le respondí automáticamente, le regale una calidad sonrisa, el peli plateado desvió la mirada, de un momento a otro fui el centro de atención.

—one-chan— llamo Wataru

—dime Wataru-chan— sonreí

—me preguntaba si one-chan ya a dado su primer beso— justo en ese momento el carro dio un pequeño desvió, todos se pusieron algo distraídos con aquella pregunta.

—e..etto.. — mi memoria en ese momento hizo un flash back de los besos que me había robado, Tsubaki, Nastume, lo cerca que ha estado kaname y Fuuto, me puse tan roja como un tomate — yo, pues, etto, — todos miraban con intriga hikaru-san esbozaba una sonrisa irónica — veras Wataru-chan pues hace mucho tiempo que recibí mi primer beso, — dije todos quedaron en silencio espectral con la misma pregunta en sus mentes ¿Quién se lo había dado?

—nee nee one-chan y ¿quién te lo dio? — una sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios, la mirada penetrante de Tsubaki me hizo temblar, todos me miraban incluso masaomi desde el retrovisor

—Pues fue hace mucho tiempo, en segundaria, con mi primer novio— dije con mucha vergüenza, todos miraban con cara de asombro, hasta el propio Tsubaki tenía un semblante de ''matare a quien se le acerque''

—así que nuestra querida imouto-chan ya ha tenido novio— la voz de kaname fue la que interrumpió aquel silencio.

—pu...Pues sí, — dije musito me sentía algo acalorada, realmente no quería recordar a mi primer y único novio, fue realmente doloroso la separación.

—Y por que terminaron— dijo esta vez hikaru

—y...Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ese tema—dije con la voz algo ahogada, dolía recordar aun 2años apenas habían pasado, aun así dolía cuando lo recordaba, sentí las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos , no debía llorar no iba a llorar .

—Chi —empezó a hablarme Juli mientras mi flequillo tapaba mi rostro— chi, ya no pienses en eso Chi, no vale la pena recordar eso chií—sentí con su patita acariciaba mi rostro

—hai— respondí bajito solo para Juli, Louis había escuchado lo que Juli había dicho su mirada se perdió en la ventana, el silencio reino durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos al lugar ansiado, el parque de diversiones.

—bien recuerden que es el cumple años de Wataru así que él decide a donde vamos — dijo masaomi autoritario.

Un sonoro ''si'' se escucho en la boca de todos.

—one-chan vamos allá — su manita señalo la montaña rusa, todos se animaron y fuimos para la atracción, Wataru agarro mi mano, no me molestaba después de todo es mi hermanito menor.

—Bien están todos listo— hablo un chico alto que ponía los seguros del carrito, me aferre al asiento, no era muy fanática de las alturas y menos con la velocidad.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — ukyo-san me agarro la mano, me aferre a el , realmente no quería estar ahí montada, todo sea por Wataru, pensaba, sentí el carrito moverse.

—nee-san si tienes miedo solo grita— dijo Fuuto, las risas de todos empezaron a oírse.

— ¿por qué están agarrados de mano? — hablo Nastume quien fulmino con la mirada a ukyo, solo apreté mas su mano cuando empezó la empinada subida

—y…y…yo — intente articular alguna palabra pero nada salía, busque la mirada de ukyo como consuelo el solo me regalo una calidad sonrisa, por un minuto un mísero minuto no tuve miedo, hasta que vi a mi frente una caída de más de 50 metros de altura, todos miraban con atención como ukyo sostenía mi mano.

—ukyo-nii suéltale la mano— demando Yuusuke

—Valla parece que quiere aprovecharse de la situación— contraataco Tsubaki

—Nunca espere eso de ukyo-ni— siguió Iori

—Siempre pensé que era el más correcto— corrigió kaname

—pero si el siempre esta de coqueto con Ema en la cocina— termino de echarle la leña al fuego hikaru-san

—Ya déjense de estupideces— les grito ukyo, fue cuando todo el carrito llego a la punta de la caída

—oh no— maldije mi suerte, el carrito se lanzo contra la caída, me aferre al pecho de ukyo, tenía miedo de gritar de decir algo, no quería ver, sentí su mano acariciando su cabello, unas maldiciones se escuchaban entre gritos como ''estas jugaaaaaaaaaaandooooo suuuciiooooooo'' empecé a temblar sentía todas las vueltas que daba el carro, cuando se puso de cabeza todos, comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

—BAJENME POR FAAVOOOOOOR— mis gritos se perdían juntos con otros, ukyo agarro mi mentón, mientras los otros estaban ocupados gritando maldición la velocidad o aferrándose a sus asientos fue rápido y momentáneo sentí sus suaves y cálidos labios en los míos, deje de llorar, simplemente fue el en ese instante.

**Continuara**

Bien! Y que les pareció el primer capitulo, realmente una de mis parejas favoritas es la de ukyo y ema es que ukyo es tan adshnakldbkabdak XD ustedes entiende, es maduro catire alto de ojos azules xD la pregunta que mas me intriga si Miwa-san tienes 12 muchacho que tuvo en su vientre (recuerden que Louis es adoptado) como que se ve tan delgada y donde están los padres de esos niños , como que vive la vida loca? Si me quieren insultar, amar dejen sus rewies gracias nos leemos en otro capitulo


	2. Malos recuerdos

Hola bienvenidos a otro capitulo de mi historia ruleta del destino :3 de antemano gracias por leer espero disfruten mi fic como yo disfruto al escribirlo, gracias por los rewiev dejados en serio dan animos a uno de seguir. ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ

Declaimer: Brother conflicto no me pertenece si no a idea factory :3 solo el fic es de mi retorcida imaginación :3

Capitulo 2. Malos Recuerdos

Aun se sentía mareada su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago esta en peores condiciones, ukyo-san había lograda tranquilizarla un rato , para cuando termino el beso, el juego ya se estaba acabando llegando al punto de partida, se bajo rápidamente su cara estaba mas pálida que de costumbre , se agacho abrazándose a si misma, sentía que se le iban los tiempos, como accedió a montarse en ese aparatejo mortal , ni por kami volvería a montarse.

—one-chan one-chan— llamaba un Wataru preocupado, omití a todos no podía pensar con claridad estaba demasiado fuera de mi , unos grandes brazos me rodearon y me cargaron, mire de reojito a ukyo que me cargaba como si de una pluma se tratase, me acomode en su pecho, realmente se siente cálido.

—Masaomi— le llamo ukyo — tienes pastillas para el mareo, todos mis hermanos fijaron su vista en mi, Fuuto sonrió maliciosamente

—Parece que nee-san siempre quiere hacerse la damisela en apuros— murmuro, todos voltearon, levante mi cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—ukyo-san— empecé a hablar— gracias ya estoy mejor— le sonreí, Fuuto rechisto molesto

—¿segura? — me dijo , solo asentí mi cabeza, realmente me sentía terrible pero no sería la causa de diversión de Fuuto-kun , me estabilice en el piso unos segundo agarrando la manga de ukyo-san, sonreí y seguí caminando pasando al lado de Fuuto , Wataru corrió a mi lado y un Fuuto refunfuñón se quedo atrás, Tsubaki y Azusa, fueron rodeados por un grupo de fans, Nastume y Subaru vieron un boliche, masaomi llevo a Wataru a comprar algunos dulces, kaname-san se había perdido de mi vista con Iori, hikaru, Yuusuke ocultaron a Fuuto, ya que el muy listo había dejado sus ''disfraz'' Louis se había detenido en una pequeña tienda admirando unos peinados dignos de alabanzas, terminamos quedando solos ukyo-san y yo , mi cara se había puesto roja al recordar el beso con el, aun podía sentir su calor, apenas voltee a verlo sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco.

—U-U-Ukyo-san— murmure, su cabeza se hundió en mi cabello aspirando mi aroma

—perdón— se separo de mi —no volverá a pasar—algo en mi hizo un mohín al oír esas palabras

—i-iré a buscar a los demás— el solo se limito a asentir, no entendía estas contradicciones que sentía , buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos, un mar de gente empezó a salir, chicos , niños bebes, parejas , una multitud de personas empezó a arrastrarla hasta la casa embrujada, fue ahí cuando su vista de fijo en ''_**EL'' **_su corazón se paro o eso sintió, su respiración entrecortada, algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir lentamente de su rostro, es que acaso ese dolor la perseguiría por siempre, la miro su cara denoto sorpresa, su mirar siempre la dejaba sin aliento , una sonrisa arrogante se hacía presente en sus labios, y ella criticaba a Fuuto el era mucho peor, una chica se acerco a él , la beso con fuerza con deseo y pasión sin dejarla de mirar, hecho a correr quería borrar esa imagen, no sabía por dónde iba sus lagrimas tapaban su visión, quería huir de ese lugar no estar más nunca ahí

—¡CUIDADO! —gritaron, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de una calle y un auto se aproximaba muy cerca, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, sintió un peso extra jalándola y cayendo al piso , abrió sus ojos viendo a su salvador

—¡DEBERIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO JODER!- un muy enojado Nastume la regañaba por su falta de atención, se hecho a llorar su pecho desahogarse, una pequeño tumulto de gente se empezó a reunir alrededor, el chofer del carro, bajo preocupado.

—E..EMA— murmuro aquel sujeto que casi me atropello, reconocí su voz, imposible no reconocerla, Nastume me ayudo a reincorporarme lentamente —tsk— un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios, mi pierna izquierda estaba sangrando.

—Estas herida Ema— hablo el sujeto , Nastume le dedico una mirada de molestia

—por tu culpa ella esta herida.. Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? — Nastume estaba muy enojado , saco su pañuelo y lo rompió en una larga tira y la amarro a mi pierna cubriendo mi herida

—Garay-kun— dije mirando al piso

—lo conoces— pregunto Nastume

—h..hai— dije sin ánimos, agarre la manga de la camisa de Nastume y la estire , dándole entender que me quería ir, el asintió y nos dimos vuelta, justamente Garay-kun me jalo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el, Nastume volteo al no sentirme agarrada de su mano, sus ojos se abrieron de la molestia, al ver que el sujeto me tenia abrazada

—por favor , suéltame —quería zafarme de el y lo que conllevaba , para mi mala suerte, llego ''esa'' persona por la cual había escapado

—valla parece que nunca pierdes tiempo querida Ema— mi corazón se achico dolía cada palabra que el emitiera

—es una tremenda coincidencia , aquí fue la primera vez que nos vimos recuerdas— Nastume estaba en silencio tratando de analizar la situación, como caído de los ángeles llegaron Azusa y Tsubaki

—valla mira Azusa unos pervertidos molestando a una linda chica— comento Tsubaki molesto

—si, parece que quieren llamar mucho la atención— Azusa y Tsubaki agarraron a garay mientras lo alejaban de mi , Nastume me agarro y me abrazo

—Parece que ahora conseguiste nuevos juguetes que te parece, como lo hiciste meneaste la cola o te acostaste con ellos— una punzada en mi pecho.

—maldito— Azusa lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa , sin contemplación lo golpeo en la cara, garay fue a golpear a Azusa y Tsubaki se metió en el medio, encajándole un golpe en la boca del estomago haciendo que este cayera de rodillas buscando aire, Nastume me agarro al sujeto que golpeaba Azusa.

—DE—DETENGANCE! —grite mortificada, no quería que lastimaran a mis hermanos, Azusa me miro directamente , soltó a el chico y todos me rodearon

—valla parece que tienes bien entrenados a tus perros— no aguante mas me acerque a el y le di una cachetada—NO INSULTES A MIS HERMANOS NO TE LO PERMITIRE, SI ME VAS A INSULTAR A MI HAZLO PERO ELLOS NO TIENES NADA QUE VER! —le grite molesta mientras lagrimas surcaban mi rostro, los trillizos vieron con sorpresa como le encaje la cachetada

—eso dolió, perra-san , sabes algo que se muy bien — miro a mis hermanos —es que las gatas cuando son heridas sueltan un olor nauseabundo —se acerco a mi oído susurrándome— y pronto lo oleré en ti— dicho esto se fue, alzo su mano en forma de despedida.

Sentí las presencias de mis hermanos, no quería enfrentarlos mas bien no podía

—p-perdón— dije mientras me empecé a encaminar a otra dirección de donde estaban ellos

—ema— me agarro Nastume del brazo, me zafe de este y me fui dejando a 3 hermanos desconcertados por mi actitud.

Los presentes quedaron con una duda ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Qué fue para ema?

Waaaaaaaaaaa gomen por lo cortito estaba llena de inspiración y justamente me llego la incripciones de la uni x-x fue como waaa formularios descagar descagar nooo el internet se colgooooo waaaaa porque ¡! Y bueno toda mi inpiracion quedo cortada :c

Gracias por leer a ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ

_**meiliing**_

_**Arikado karma kun**_

_**Mariana**_

_**ucia-nami 14**_


	3. Pasado

Holaaa! Aquí les dejo en entrega el capitulo 3 gracias por los comentario pasados me dieron muchos animos, si eres nuevo leyendo mi historia y te gusto deja un comentario no tienen ni idea de cómo anima a uno a seguir escribiendo y asi no sientes que lo que escribes es basura :c solo toma un minuto escribir , si les gusta como escribo pasen a leer mis otras historias , Love is War de Inuyasha, Sabor a picante de hakuouki , Solo tu y yo también de hakuouki, No todo es color de rosa de Brother conflict, de nuevo les doy mil gracias a esas personas que me dejan comentarios realmente me alegran el puto dia de tanto estudiar XD disfruten en capi :3 nos leemos

Declaimer : Brother conflcit no me pertenece si no a Idea Factory , si no hace mucho hubiese yaoi y orgias XD

Capitulo 3. Pasado

Las lágrima recorrían su rostro, se sentía enferma de esa situación, ¿Cómo era posible? Que aun tuviera efecto en ella sus crueles palabras, hace más de medio año que no lo veía, ¿Por qué? Justo ahora, es que acaso el universo conspiraba en contra de ella.

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciéndola estremecer, las estrellas se ocultaban, pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a descender del cielo , miro su reloj 2:15 am de seguro sus hermanos estarían preocupados .. quizás, la luna se dejaba ver de a ratos jugando a las escondidas en las nubes, y ahí estaba una desdichada Ema en una banca del parque más lejano de su hogar y no muy seguro, realmente no quería volver, encendió el teléfono un momento para enviar un mensaje, uno tras otro mensaje de texto le llegaban, algunos regañándole, otros pidiendo que regresara a casa, ring ring ring, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, dudaba en contestar o no, a la final contesto

''_**Ema'' se escuchaba la voz agitada ''donde estas'' era la voz de masaomi-san**_

''_**gomen'' fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo ''gomen masaomi-san''**_

''_**paso algo Ema'' pregunto asustado**_

''_**iie, dentro un rato iré a casa''**_

''_**te busca…''**_ la llamada había sido cortada, apago su teléfono, empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección de su hogar, miro al cielo buscando algo de comprensión.

Ya habían pasado más de 3 horas de la llamada de Ema, eran las 5:20 y aun no regresaba, ya no aguantaban mas, llamaría a la policía

—Tadaima— una voz apagada se hizo presente en el recinto, camino cabizbaja , su cuerpo temblaba, sus pies dolían todos maltratados e incluso heridos con ampollas que reventaron dejando salir sangre, vio a todos sus hermanos en el gran sillón rojo, preocupados, no quería dar explicaciones pero tenía que darlas ¿verdad?

Azusa se acerco a Ema y la abrazo, no pudo mas y volvió a llorar, lloro como nunca, nadie dijo nada, no querían incomodar a la pequeña, Ema se quedo dormida, el mayor dilema de los hermanos Asahina era en cuestión, Ema esta herida, empapada, no podían acostarla así ¡se enfermaría! Quien la cambiaria, todos miraron a hikaru suplicándole que él era el más ''femenino''

—no me vean a mí, aun soy hombre— exclamo algo divertido, Azusa suspiro con frustración, masaomi le quito literalmente a Ema , bueno el era medico podía curarla además ya estaría acostumbrado de cambiar pacientes.

— ¿pueden buscar ropa seca? — cuestiono masaomi, se llevo a Ema a su cuarto para proceder a curarla, quito su zapatos y vio las heridas de sus pies, busco algodón, alcohol, gasas, procedió a desinfectar las heridas y con la gasa las vendo, Louis llego con la pijama de la morena, se la entrego y entré ambos procedieron a cambiarla cuidando de no tocar nada ni ver nada, ama parecía dormida, pero la verdad que no dijo abajo es que estaba inconsciente, la dejaría descansar muchas emociones para la pequeña hermana Asahina.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez todo me daba vuelta aun mi vista no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de la habitación, me senté en mi cama mire al piso esperando acostumbrarme mejor, ¿Qué hora era? Se puso de pie justamente un dolor la hizo caer de rodillas, sus pies le dolían, intento pararse en vano de nuevo, Juli se acerco a ella

—chi— llamo en tono autoritario

—no deberías pararte tus pies aun están muy heridos—

— ¿a qué te refieres Juli? — pregunte dudosa, realmente no tenia con claridad lo que había sucedido

—chi hace dos días que estas durmiendo— dijo preocupado

—dos..días— se llevo la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, junto fuerzas y se puso de pie, realmente era doloroso, se puso sus pantuflas y bajo , su estomago le rogaba por algo de alimento, en pijama bajo hasta la cocina, cada paso era terrible, sentía que sus pies le quemaban, vio a ukyo-san cocinando, el fijo la vista en ella, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con ella

—Ema— dijo abrazándola con sumo cuidado enterró su cara en el cabello de ella, Ema correspondió el abrazo

—gomen— se separo un poco de el —por preocuparte ukyo-san— ukyo iba a responder pero Tsubaki se le había adelantando

—si hermanita estábamos sumamente preocupados por ti, en dos días que no despertabas desapareciste toda una noche, llegas empapada y herida después de un encuentro con un extraño sujeto, realmente estoy cabreado, no por ti, si no por lo que te haya puesto en ese estado Ema— dijo acercándose mas, ukyo se separo de mi para dar paso al abrazo de Tsubaki.

—Perdón no volverá a pasar— dije musito

—Tranquila — me dijo ukyo, quien acaricio mi cabeza, solo sonreí , realmente tenía una gran familia que amaba

Tsubaki seguía abrazándome poso su cabeza en mi pecho escuchando mis latidos, en ese momento me di cuenta que el tanto como ukyo tenían unas ojeras terribles

—Acaso—me aventure a preguntar — no han dormido nada—

—No por estar cuidando a una Baka Nee-san —dijo Fuuto su semblante malhumorado su cabello revuelto y unas ojeras adornando su rostro, era para reírse nunca imaginaria ver a Fuuto en ese estado

—gom.. — Fuuto frunció el seño — no te disculpes, baka, pero por haberme tenido dos días despierto tendrás un castigo— Tsubaki gruño por debajito , Fuuto se limito a echarse en el sofá mas cercano a dormir.

—itte—dije haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, a duras penas Tsubaki alzo su rostro, le sonreí

—nee Tsubaki-san debería ir a descansar— dije el solo asintió y se fue, ukyo seguía haciendo la comida, empezó a picar las verduras, seguí viendo cada cosa que hacía, picaba desigual el rábano, la carne tenía una forma muy peculiar, creo que el también tenía que descansar

—ukyo-san — llame, le quite el cuchillo de la mano para proceder a cocinar

—Valla a descansar— le dije mientras retomaba lo que él hace segundos había dejado, apenas se sentó en un mueble y callo rendido, se sentía mal por su culpa sus hermanos se habían trasnochado por velar la salud de ella.

Vio la nevera haría un gran banquete como agradecimiento, faltaban algunos ingredientes los iría a comprar, dejo la labor que hacía, subió a su habitación se cambio la ropa mientras un sonrojad Juli volteaba para no verla casi desnuda, agarro dinero y a juli para bajar a comprar

—chi estas segura—cuestiono la ardillita

—hai, quiero compensar la amabilidad de todos juli— su mascota se poso en su hombro de forma protectora.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar caerse en la acera, realmente sus pies aun no estaban del todo bien, sentía como le palpitaban y le quemaban.

—¿oye te encuentras bien? — un joven apuesto de cabello morado hasta la cintura, su piel blanca, y sus ojos azules la dejaron sin aire, llevaba una gargantilla negra en su cuello , su camisa manga larga pegada negra también, con unos pantalones de cuero negros, con botas estilo militar, se veía realmente atractivo.

—h-hai— dijo , el le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella gustosamente la acepto, juli solo miraba al sujeto con algo de desconfianza.

—mi nombre es kurokane—dijo sonriéndome,

—un placer—dije extendiéndole mi mano, el la agarro y la beso, la cola de juli se erizo

—el placer es mío— dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, me ruborice

—h-hai— le conteste tímidamente, el solo sonrió dejando ver una hilera de perfectos dientes

—espero verte de nuevo— dicho eso se marcho, que chico tan extraño, seguí caminando. Juli se durmió en mi hombro, sonreí al verlo dormido, realmente amaba muchísimo a su pequeña mascota.

Entro al supermercado buscando los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la comida, algunas frutas, verduras, una que otra bandeja de carne, algunos jugos, termino haciendo una gra comprar, pago las compras y se fue con el montón del bolsas de regreso a su hogar.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿donde se podía meter? Pensaba un muy preocupado Yuusuke, seguía buscando sin éxito alguno, empezaría a suponer que el escondite era el juego favorito de ema, vio su pequeña figura a lo lejos, tenía algunas bolsas aparentemente pesadas, suspiro más tranquilo, ella estaba bien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto el pelirrojo

— ¡oh! —Exclamó —Yuusuke-kun— le sonrió — estaba haciendo unas compras para la cena— el vio las bolsas y decidió cargarlas todas

—estás seguro son pesadas—dijo Ema preocupada

—está bien, no es nada para mí— le sonrió a Ema haciendo que esta se sonrojase , juli seguí durmiendo como ''pata hinchada'' en el hombro de Ema

Llegaron a la casa, siendo recibidos por unos hermanos algo preocupados

— ¿ya están todos mejor? —pregunto inocentemente Ema quien le sonreía a cada uno de sus hermanos, Yuusuke coloco las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina, Nastume veía con algo de molestia como ella era tan despreocupada a veces

—Ema ¿Dónde estabas? — interrogo

—Comprando algunas cosas para la cena— respondió automáticamente, mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, procediendo a cocinar cada una

Nastume, Azusa, Tsubaki, ukyo, hikaru, kaname y Iori se miraron, hikaru fue el que hablo

—Pensamos que te habías vuelto a perder— dijo pausadamente, mire con tristeza el mesón delante mío

—lo siento— sentí mis ojos aguarse— no quería preocuparlos, solo Salí para hacer unas compras, quería darle una sospesa de una gran cena por su preocupación— una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla.

—Perdónanos— se disculparon al unisio

— ¿! EH!? — Dije con sorpresa — no es necesario— hice una reverencia —debí dejar una nota—

Sentí la mano de Iori besando mi mano derecha, kaname agarro la izquierda y lo imito, me sonroje a tal extremo que empecé a tartamudear, hikaru sonrió

—Valla parece que nuestra querida hermana— hizo una pausa mirando a Iori y kaname — nos ha robado el corazón a todos— termino de decir de forma burlesca, a veces me pregunto si me odia personalmente

—ema— me llamo masaomi-san , voltee a verle tenía una cara de preocupación

—necesito cambiarte los vendajes— explico, solo asentí antes de seguir con los preparativos de la cena, caminamos a su pequeño estudio, me senté en una de las camillas que tenia ahí, retiro mis pantuflas, los vendajes tenía sangre, eso explicaba el porque me palpitaban y ardían, agarro un algodón mojado con alcohol y procedió a pasármelo, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi rostro, ardía y mucho, masaomi al notar eso, fugaz mente me dio un beso en los labios, sentí su pequeño tacto tibio, perdí la noción de lo que sucedía, desvió su vista y siguió en lo suyo, me quede perdida en lo que acaba de pasar, me había besado.

—arigato— murmure , una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios , termino de vendarme y bajamos, pero antes de irnos sentí de nuevo sus labios contra los míos un beso fortuito pero lleno de cariño.

La cena transcurrió normal se podría decir, unos cuantos comentarios incomodo por parte de hikaru, unas cuantas bromas de te voy a castigar o mereces un castigo de parte de fuuto.

—wa! La comida de nee-chan es la mejor , la mejor— gritaba Wataru mientras corría de allá para acá , sentí sus pequeños brazos rodearme acerco su carita a la mía y me deposito un beso a la mejilla

—arigato nee-chan— Yuusuke empezó a maldecir por debajo al menor de los hermanos Asahina

—valla parece que el treceavo hijo es el que tiene más puntos de convicción, aunque a decir verdad es algo molesto— todos asintieron en forma positiva , Wataru puso una cara de no entender nada, las risas y bromas no se hacían esperar mientras se recogía la mesa, Nastume y Azusa molestando a Yuusuke , Nastume hablando amenamente con Subaru, kaname , masaomi y ukyo hablando de cuestiones de trabajo, Louis, hikaru y iori hablando sobre valores y cosas así, me sentía feliz realmente es una gran familia.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, conteste para mi sorpresa era el mi ex – novio , sentí como se me bajaba la tensión, no quería contestar el maldito teléfono y como había conseguido su número, me pare de la mesa para contestar, cuando voy a responderle Fuuto me quito el teléfono poniéndolo en alta voz

''_**Alo Ema, quería decirte que verte el otro día en el parque lo disfrute mucho''**_— se hizo una pausa _**''te acuerdas de lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, pues creo que es hora de cumplirlo, no había tenido interés antes pero después de verte con esos chicos me hizo pensar, porque nunca nos acostamos, siempre te vi tan casta y resulta que eres muy zorra'' **_Fuuto apretó el teléfono estaba a punto de romperlo y no solo el , todos miraban con odio mi teléfono y la voz que salía de este _**'' quisiera volver a ver tu cara con esa expresión recuerdas cuando alzaba tu camisa y me detenías, ahora los complaces a ellos como te enseñe '' **_cada palabra era veneno del más peligroso, nada de eso era mentira lo conocía bien sabia que me quería hundida, destruida , patética por haberle rechazado _**''supongo que por esas razones ni tu padre te quiere''**_— la sangre me hervía como fui tan estúpida de haberme enamorado de el, cuando iba a hablar Fuuto se adelanto

''_**sabes,''**_ comenzó a decir _**'' nuestra querida Ema no esta sola y si tienes un problema con ella ven a dar la cara ¿o es que acaso tan cobarde eres? Te crees superior para humillar a una mujer, pocas bolas tienes con razón Ema no se acostó contigo tardaría años buscando tu hombría para poder satisfacerla ''**_al otro lado del teléfono se escucho un gruñido, eso era pegarle en el orgullo _**'' y no necesita poner nada en práctica con tus patéticas lecciones aquí si sabemos como satisfacer a una mujer de verdad, no como tu que necesitas que te satisfaga por que no sabes dar placer''**_

''_**como te atrev…''**_ Fuuto colgó el teléfono, me senté de nuevo en mi silla y suspire pesadamente

—no diré que no lo conozco ni tampoco que no tuve nada con él, seria mentir— dije todos esperaron que siguiera hablando

—es el mi ex –novio —suspire con pesadez — el quería acostarse conmigo pero yo lo rechace era muy pronto y no estaba segura —mentí en algunas partes recordando una cosa que casi logro el —desde ese día me aleje de él, le dije a papa que me cambiara de instituto, justamente me dijo que me tenía que cambiar de colegio y mudarme con ustedes, fue como una plegaria, pero no pensé que haría esto, cambie mi numero todo para alejarme, lo siento— lo ultimo lo dijo quedito , se sentía mal por ser una carga

—si ese idiota te vuelve a molestar— dijo ukyo molesto

—le daremos una lección— hablo Yuusuke tronando sus nudillos

—Nadie se mete con nuestra hermana— hablo masaomi primera vez que lo veía tan furioso, Azusa ,Tsubaki, Iori, kaname, hikaru, e incluso Wataru tenían un semblante sombrío, juli se poso en mi hombro

—Protegeremos a chi, no dejare que chi vuelva a pasar por eso— hablo confiado — no dejare que chi vuelva a sufrir — me empezó a acariciar mi rostro con sus patitas—chi no volverá a sufrir por un lobo, chi debiste denunciarlo cuando pudiste — lo ultimo lo dijo con semblante triste

—juli— acaricie su cabecita — perdón juli — fue lo único que dije, Louis miraba intrigado mi conversación con juli, volvimos a la armonía de antes, platicando amenamente unos con otros, pero lo que no sabía era el maquiavélico plan que cada uno formulaba para joder a mi ex .

Waaa el capitulo mas largo que he hecho *u* espero les guste como me gusto a mi XD chan chan chan *música de suspenso*

Que le habrá hecho el ex de ema para que se alejara?

Que planes tendras sus hermanos para proteger a ema

El ex que planes tendrá para hacer sufrir a ema

Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo XD (ok sono muy gay )

hasta la próxima mis lectores espero sus comentarios de corazón, por cierto una votación para el siguiente episodio que pareja quieren con ema?


	4. una salida inesperada

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa genteeeeeeeeee perdón por no subir mas rápido la historia es que tengo un asqueroso internet que se cae cada 5min nadie puede vivir asi saben? Además ando de luto hoy T_T mi hermoso teléfono a fallecido eso me dio un dolor en el alma

Cap. 4 Una salida inesperada con resultados inesperados

Nunca imagine que el amor familiar pueda llegar a significar tanto

Una semana ya había pasado desde la inoportuna llamada de su ex, la semana más incomoda de su vida, no podía ir a ningún sitio sin ser seguida por dos de sus hermanos, está bien que me quieras proteger pero esto es absurdo

—etto—jugo un poco con sus dedos antes de formular la pregunta; dos pares de ojos la observaron con detención

—¿sucede algo? — pregunto algo intrigado Natsume

—¿podrían parar ya? — Tomo aire para explicar cómo se sentía- se que desde ''ese'' día todos se han vuelto más sobreprotectores, la verdad es que me incomoda, fue solo una tonta llamada por parte de él, no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerme algo así que por…

—de ninguna manera te dejare Ema— chisto Natsume sus brazos se posaron en mi pequeño cuerpo haciéndome estremecer

—N-Natsume-san— fue lo único audible que sus labios dijeron antes de ser devorados por los labios carnosos de Natsume, un beso pasional que era dado y siendo recibido gratamente, poco a poco los ojos de Ema se fueron cerrando al sentir como el mantenía el control, labio levemente sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, apenas abrió un poco su boca sintió la lengua de Natsume jugando con la suya, sus pensamientos eran cada vez mas incoherente, Natsume se separo por falta de aire para continuar con su tarea, poco a poco llevo a Ema hasta el sofá, la recostó con sumo cuidado sus manos empezaron a bajar por sus pechos apretándolos mas y mas

—NaNastume .san Natsume-san Natsume-san!—gritaba eufórica una y otra vez

—Ema—decía Natsume

—Ema—segundo llamado

—¡Ema despierta! —finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, su cara se tiño de rojo dejando el pelo de Yuusuke en pura envidia

—¿Ema te encuentras bien? —pregunto Nastume viéndola de reojo algo sonrojado por escuchar como la chica eufóricamente gritaba su nombre, ¿Qué estaría soñando?

—y..yo ¡perdón! — se paro del sillón donde había tomado una siesta realmente quería que la tierra se la tragara como era posible haber tenido esa clase de sueño y con su ¡hermano! Subió a su habitación para encerrarse en ella no quería saber mas de las personas que Vivian en ese edificio por la noche de hoy, se sentó en su cama viendo a juli dormir

''_**ahora me he convertido en una total pervertida, eso es lo que se le llama sueño ''eróticos'' no puede ser posible todo fue soñado'' **_algunas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar de su rostro ¿Por qué lloraba? Se lanzo en su cama despertando a un medio dormido Juli quien solo se aparto y volvió a brazos de Morfeo, Ema puso su antebrazos sobre sus ojos tapándolos , le restaría importancia era su pequeño secreto.. ser una pervertida que sueña con los besos de sus hermanos….

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parece que encontré algo mejor con que divertirme

—¿señor porque no deja a Ema? —

—Garay acaso he pedido tu opinión— cuestiono, garay evito su mirada, miro a su alrededor las paredes oscuras, con cortinas de un color vino tinto, la habitación es muy espaciosa podía deslumbrar cada detalle hecho en los mosaicos dando un toque aristócrata el gran piano que se daba el lujo de admirar en la esquina de la habitación recordando la sonrisa de su muy apreciada Ema, eran buenos tiempos, llevo su mano a sus labios recordando como le robo un beso ''accidentalmente'' sonrió para sus adentros

—estoy harto de tu enfermiza obsesión con Ema, ya le has hecho mucho daño ¿que mas busca? Acaso quieres terminar en la cárcel por acoso sexual, estoy harto de esto no pretendo dañar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, ni por ti haría esto es bajo, incluso para ti es sucio deberías buscar ayuda— dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a un chico muy enojado

—¡MALDITO! — fue lo último que se escucho antes de perder el control, claro que la haría sufrir, ella se lo merecía no era ninguna inocente una ¡mentirosa! Eso es lo que es una mentirosa que juega con los sentimientos de los demás

—veamos ema, donde te veré de nuevo

Se cerró el telón

.-.-.-..-.-.-.

—¿a la playa? — se cuestionaba una y otra vez asi misma

—iré a la playa con onee-san ire a la playa con onee-san— animaba Wataru a su hermana

—pues creo que es un regalo por tu graduación de la preparatoria y por haber entrado a la universidad ¿te desagrada la idea?

—no en absoluto, lo espero con ansias— sonrio a todos los presentes, mientras muchos ahí se preguntaban la misma cosa, que traje de baño se pondría Ema

—nee puedo preguntarte algo— pregunto hikaru entrecerrando sus ojos

—claro— dijo Ema pero se arrepintió en el instante sabia que cualquier pregunta venida de hikaru siempre en 9 de 10 de los casos siempre terminaran mal

—ayer cuando dormías en el sofá — _OH NO ME ESCUCHO_ pensó Ema —gritabas una y otra vez de una manera muy como digamos sensual el nombre de nuestro hermano Natsume— Natsume el cual estaba bebiendo un agradable wiski los escupió todo ahogándose, la cara de Ema fue adquiriendo diferentes tipos de rojo

—pues yo.. — _**''vamos piensa algo rápido vamos ,vamos algo solo algo no te pueden descubrir piensa algo rápido ema''**_ —la verdad es que soñaba cuando hicimos el picnic Natsume-san se había caído en un estanque muy profundo y no lograba ayudarlo _**''bien por lo menos es creíble, por favor hikaru-san no digas nada mas o te juro que un día de estos encontraras laxante en tu café''**_ una risa nerviosa se hizo presente por parte de Ema —por que lo pregunta hikaru-san—

Una media luna formaban la sonrisa de hikaru, definitivamente le quitaría ese pequeño frasco con digestivos naturales que le quito a Fuuto cuando trataba de hacerle una broma a Yuusuke y el resto de la familia, suspiro

—nada en particular — dijo dándose media vuelta , asentí mi cabeza, es mejor no saber que piensa hikaru-san

—imouto-chan— llamo kaname dirigí mi poca atención a el

—hai? —

—imouto-chan no es que quiera incomodarla pero como conoció al imbécil de su ex— pregunto, en ese momento cualquiera que estuviese hablando o jugando dejaron de hacerlo, pase a ser el centro de atención

Mire el centro de la mesa que tenia al frente, mis labios se movieron dejando salir un ohh

—que mesa más bonita, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan bonita, supongo que debería limpiarla mejor por ser tan bonita ¿verdad? — pregunte con fingida inocencia dando mi mejor sonrisa, los presentes evitaron caerse saliéndole pequeñas gotitas estilo anime por sus cabezas, que mejor manera de cambiar de conversación que admirar tu linda y cómoda mesa para el café

Kaname suspiro frustradamente sabiendo que no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna

—Dejemoslo así por hoy —se retiro del lugar dejando solo a 11 hermanos, dicho eso los demás siguieron en sus asuntos Azusa, Natsume y Tsubaki hablaban del su nuevo anime como seiyuus , Subaru, Fuuto y Yuusuke empezaron a jugar pulso querían demostrarse quien podía ser mas fuerte, Iori hablaba por teléfono con un amigo de su instituto, Wataru jugando con Juli

—¿porque no salimos a una discoteca un rato? — dije pensando en voz alta, sentí que todas las miradas se clavaron en mi , había convocado a los demonios..

—Ema! Te falta mucho? — me gritaba Tsubaki mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme , suspire con pesadez nota mental no decir lo que pienso en voz alta

_Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a Ema, algunos se sonrojaron Iori quien solo segundos atrás mantenía una conversación grata colgó el teléfono_

_No es una mala idea, pero ahí que ser responsables solo los mayores de edad pueden ir—comento Iori con una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica — claro a Ema se le puede hacer pasar por mayor de edad eso no es problema— Yuusuke protesto junto con Fuuto, Subaru rio para sus adentros con tal el era mayor de edad, y así fue como Ukyo, Masaomi, Iori ,Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume y Subaru y Louis se fueron a cambiar dejando con la palabra en la boca a Yuusuke y Fuuto con un pequeño Wataru recriminándoles que no era justo, y así fue como termino siendo arrastrada a su cuarto cambiándose para ir a una discoteca con sus hermanos _

Salió de su habitación usando un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo del cuello como si fuese un cuello de tortuga mientras baja por su pecho dando una abertura de una V acentuando sus caderas y finalmente terminando en sus muslos , unos tacones plateados haciéndola 6 cm mas alta de lo normal su maquillaje resaltando sus hermosos ojos café , sus labios pintados de rojo, unos sarcillo largo en forma de circulo se apreciaban en la esbelta figura, la cara de Tsubaki fue un poema por un instante se obligo a si mismo a no encerrarla en la habitación y tomarla como mujer

A paso lento camino hasta el elevador temiendo caerse, Tsubaki extendió su brazo para que se apoyara en el, lo agarro para obtener mejor equilibrio, llegaron a planta baja , donde los ''hermanos'' de la chica los esperaban, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta a ver a su hermana tan _sexy _

—¿tan mal me veo que no pueden decir nada? — pregunto una temerosa Ema

—para nada es que te vez demasiado sensual— dijo sin pensar masaomi, la cara de ema de torno de un hermoso carmín haciéndole ver mas hermosa de lo que ya estaba

—es cierto— dijeron al unisio los hermanos

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo una que otra conversación vaga entre nosotros, tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea pero aun así me entusiasmaba la idea de poder compartir con mis hermanos aunque generalmente terminan en discordia total a veces me pregunto ¿será mi culpa? Ahora con todo este nuevo cambio mi ex volviendo a molestar como si no bastara suficientes problemas con mis hermanos para agregar mas, me sentía realmente relajada en cierto aspecto podría ser yo de nuevo sin fingir una falsa sonrisa no como cuando estaba sola ahora los tengo a ellos quizás sea mejor así

Llegamos al recinto la música sonaba haciendo doler los oídos poco a poco me acostumbre al bullicio , mis hermanos fueron a hablar con un hombre de traje negro, pude ver como descaradamente Hikaru sacaba un fajo de billetes y se los daba el sujeto, este solo asintió y abrió la perilla del lugar si antes había dicho que era ruidoso esto era pasarse, mis pocas palabras se perdieron en la música, Nastume me tomo del brazo y me llevo adentro, las personas bailando al compas de la música sosteniendo las bebidas que se derramaban sin importar nada , las risas , el apretujo de las personas , mire hacia arriba donde había una gran malla con globos y pelotas de playas inflables, señale hacia arriba , Azusa miro intrigado mi acción , se limito a reír y pasar su brazos por mis hombros

—eso es para cuando se alcanza el clímax hermanita

—con que era eso, realmente estaba algo confundida

—¿por qué razón? —entrecerró sus ojos esperando mi respuesta

—es la primera vez que vengo a una discoteca así que no se muy bien que hacer—me encogí de hombros

—Pero creo que me doy una idea bastante certera— reí y el rio conmigo

—me concedes este baile—la mano de Tsubaki alcanzo la mía , atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el apretándolo suavemente , mis mejillas se coloraron, realmente me sentía apenada, el solo me miro con expresión divertida, una música diferente empezó a sonar una lenta pero pasional , poco a poco nos fuimos deslizando en la pista de baile, mis otros hermanos miraban con irritación hacia nosotros, Tsubaki fue reemplazado rápidamente por Hikaru, sus manos tomaron posición de mi cintura se acerco mas a mi oído susúrrame hermosas palabras que me hacían estremecer

—Si pudiera describir tu belleza en un libro, lastimosamente no me cabria toda una saga el poder darte el protagonismo que mereces

— ¡Hikaru-san! No diga esas cosas me avergüenzan

—no tienes por que avergonzarte solo dejarte llevar por el momento — una mano brusca separo a Hikaru de mi, fue cuando me di cuenta que seguía bailando pero con Azusa , su mirada de dulzura me introdujo valor para la nueva canción mas movida, el baile no era lo mío pues me avergonzaba pero no quería decir que no supiese bailar, empezó a sonar una canción de electrónica la mano de Azusa aprisionaron mi cuerpo aun así bailaba pegada a el, estaba realmente disfrutando todo.

—Traeré unas bebidas —dijo apenas en un murmullo Ukyo quien con junto a Masaomi desaparecieron de la pista de baila, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa para descansar un rato ya había pasado mas de una hora entera

—¡vaya! Como huela el tiempo no les parece —sonreí

—Contigo el tiempo es algo precioso—apresuro a decir Iori

—creo que nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de bailar no te parece Chi

—claro más tarde bailemos Louis

—y conmigo también ¿verdad? — dijeron al unisio Iori y Subaru

—claro también contigo Subaru, Iori

—voy al baño un momento ya vengo— todos asintieron , pase como pude dentro de la multitud de cuerpos bailantes y sudorosos, sentí uno que otros toqueteos accidentales o eso quería pensar cuando sentí una mano en mi trasero, un chico se puso a mi frente evitando mi trayecto al baño

—señores y aquí tenemos una competidora—grito el sujeto al frente mío , todos los aludidos empezaron a gritar eufóricos y yo sin comprender ni una sola palabra, me subieron a la barra junto con dos chicas mas una con lentes llevando el cabello en dos trenzas con una camiseta y short, otra simplemente un vestido descotado con botas negras hasta la rodilla , trajeron unas especies de mangueras y no los dieron a las tres, no sabía que pasaba

—Bien muchachas estas son las reglas si dejan de beber están fuera , tiene que tomarse todo en el menor tiempo posible ¿entendieron?

—ya va espera yo no— pero fue solo un vago intento sonó un pito , sentí la manguera en mi boca mientras una bebida caliente baja por mi garganta algo amarga, la chica de las trenzas no logro aguantar mas de un minuto la competencia no deseada ahora era entre la rubia descotada y yo, a lo lejos visualice a mis hermanos , sus rostros mostraba la perplejidad , seguía tragando aquel liquido , luego cambio a otro con un sabor mas amargo, todos gritaban eufóricos, mi cuerpo casi no podía necesitaba respirar y al parecer la rubia también , saco de su boca la manguerita con la bebida asi que solo quede yo que aun seguía tragando lo único que oia era ''traga, traga'' , mis mejillas quemaban y mi visión se hacia mas difícil , el mantenerme de pie ya era por si difícil en ese momento, sentí una mano jalándome , obligándome a bajar de aquella barra, sentí unos brazos rodearme sus ojos detonaban ira, mi cuerpo estaba realmente ligero , no supe en que momento atraje el rostro de aquella persona y lo bese, un beso picante , tome la iniciativa entera me metí mi lengua en su boca jugueteando con la suya, mis manos jugaba con su cabello hasta que finalmente vislumbre la silueta de Natsume , el beso termino y mis mejillas que ardían quemaban por tal intensidad de aquel beso, me puse de pie a duras penas todos mis hermanos se acercaron con rostros de preocupación, yo solo limite a sonreír

—Ema ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Masaomi claramente preocupado

—estoy perfectamente bien, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? —lo ultimo lo dije con un tono seductor, no me sentía yo, mis cuerpo quemaba hacía calor ¿quería quemarme acaso? Empezaron a hablarme solo hice caso omiso, sentí como Hikaru se acercaba mas que los demás cargándome como una princesa

—parece que la Ohime-sama ha bebido de mas , nos vamos

—Mouu! Apenas acabamos de llegar — hice un mohín

—nos vamos— dijo firmemente , me hice un ovillo entre sus brazos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente distraído le mordí el cuello , succionando aquel pedazo de carne, el soltó un pequeño alarido , el cual me gusto demasiado , y seguí en mi labor de dejarle un chupón, solté una risita traviesa habiendo terminado mi objetivo de avergonzarlo, aparentemente nadie lo había visto, los demás se acercaron hasta el carro y abrieron la puerta, me quede en brazos de hikaru hasta que entramos al carro , al lado de hikaru estaba Natsume quien tenia un rostro sonrojado, Azusa y Tsubaki, manejaba Ukyo con Masaomi de copiloto, Iori y Subaru se fueron en el carro de Natsume, una pequeña travesura se maquino en mis pensamientos, mis labios se curvearon dando una sonrisa traviesa, me deshice del abrazo de hikaru y empezó a estírame quedando encima de los cuatro hombres , todos me miraban extraños y uno que otro con sonrojo, lenta y ágilmente empecé a deslizar mi vestido dejando ver buena parte de mis muslo, la cara de todos fue un poema

— ¿quiere e? —dije separando cada silaba, el carro dio un pequeño desvió haciendo que nos moviéramos bruscamente, mi vestido se arremango un poco mas dejando ver la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior, un encaje negro con lazos rosas, todos se taparon la boca ahogando un pequeño alarido, Masaomi volteo viendo la imagen de cuatro hermanos petrificados y de mi persona ya inconciente en la piernas de todos ellos.

….continurara…..

Espero les haya gustado a mi me facino escribir el cap de hoy me gusto mucho y me hizo reir a mi misma :3 espero sus comentarios siguiente votación con quien quiere que este ema? Espero sus review saludos besos se cuidan


	5. resaca

Holiiiiiiiiiiisss mis hermosos lectores ¿como estas? Pues aquí les dejo la 5ta entrega de mi fic, la semana pasada no logre ver los comentarios, internet de mierda ¬¬ asi que no pude ver la votación asi que ya verán a quien escogi :3 muahahaha , bueno ya saben d(*w*)b gracias por su apoyo me animan muchiiiisimo espero les guste el cap, insultos , sugerencias, num telf. XD dejen un comentario muahahahaha :3

Cap.5 Resaca

El sol se colaba por mi ventana dejando ver las péquelas virutas de polvo jugando en el aire, sentí la cabeza pesada al igual que mi cuerpo no comprendía el porque me sentía tan mal, unas repentinas nauseas me invadieron, Salí corriendo de mi habitación sin darme cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, corrí por los pasillo pasando al frente de ukyo, quien solo se quedo viendo como mi silueta desaparecía al doblar, llegue a mi objetivo el baño, agarre mi cabello poniéndolo de lado y empecé a vomitar, el piso estaba muy frio pero no me importo seguía mi laboriosa labor de sacar todo de mi estomago, baje la palanca , el agua se llevaba los rastros de mi estomago, me tire en el suelo a reposar sintiendo ese frio dar con mi piel blanquecina, note que traía la ropa interior de encaje negro, no recordaba nada ni como llegue a mi habitación o como acabe semi-desnuda, la luz del pequeño cuarto se prendió lo cual me hizo estremecer, dolía ver la luz, tape mi ojos con mi antebrazos sin importarme quien estuviese ahí.

¡Ema! —dijo exaltado Yuusuke

¿Qué te paso?

Nada solo vete—gruñí

Estas bien—volvió a preguntar

Si no apagas la maldita luz te daré de patadas ¡lo juro! —le grite mientras esperaba que se largase, quería paz y tranquilidad no saben que no ahí que molestar a una mujer con resaca ¡RESACA! Estoy pasando, pero en qué momento bebí —pensé— no me di cuenta cuando Yuusuke me cargo, solo oculte mi cabeza en su pecho, no quería ver la luz por el día de hoy, me llevo a la cocina suspirando y maldiciendo un par de veces a nuestros hermanos.

Pude ver qué pasaba por la cocina, deshice el agarre que tenía Yuusuke en mí, y Salí disparada a la cocina ansiando solo una cosa ¡café! Encontré mi objetivo al frente mío, era un regalo de los dioses de eso estaba seguro, justamente Fuuto bota toda la jarra.

No dejen cosas sucias—grito, a Hikaru y Ukyo que son los que toman café, algunas lagrimitas rodaron por mi rostro, de una cosa estaba segura Fuuto sentiría el poder de mi ira

¿Por qué lo botaste? —le grite molesta

Buenos días nee-san —dijo como siempre ese tono de sensual juguetón, me miro de abajo hacia arriba, su cara se tiño de carmín,

¿Por qué estas así nee-san? ¿acaso estas buscando que alguien te tome? — mi enojo era demasiado, un ¡plaf! Se escucho, la mejilla de Fuuto quedo roja, estaba muy molesta, primero me bota mi ansiado elixir y luego dice cosas que no van a lugar

¡IDIOTA! —grite furiosa, — ¡eres un idiota, ya he tenido suficiente de ti Fuuto, no te permitiré que vuelvas a decir una cosa así ¡me entendiste! — justamente había llegado Wataru , sus pequeñas manitas tocaron mi muslo, su carita estaba con expresión triste

Onee-san no le pegues a Fuuto— dijo en suplica, suspire frustrada

Lo siento Fuuto— el se limito a verme sorprendido, supongo que nunca se imagino un día que le pegara una cachetada

¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! —pregunto Masaomi, que al verme se acero y puso su bata de doctor sobre mi cuerpo tapándolo

No es decente que una dama este en ropa interior delante de tantos hombres— me ruborice solo un poco, de verdad no estaba de humor para nada, mejor dicho para nadie Punto

gracias— me acerque a la cafetera, Fuuto se aparto de mi dejando ver su mejilla ahora de un tenue rosado, donde momentos antes había estado mi mano, volví a preparar café para poder ver si pasaba el terrible dolor de cabeza, los oídos me retumbaban y como si no fuese poco Wataru empezó a gritar y correr por toda la casa

¿cómo te sientes? —pregunto Masaomi

Como si me fuese bateado la cabeza—puse mis dedos en mi sien masajeándola levemente

Necesito café— dije, Fuuto que aun se mantenía en silencio, decidió actuar de nuevo

Así que por eso nee-san me abofeteo, debo decir que tienes una buena mano, realmente me dolió, nee-san—pronuncio lo ultimo con morbosidad

Es tu culpa—le recrimino Masaomi

Toma — me entrego un par de pastillas, —son para el dolor de cabeza, — se volvió a Fuuto algo irritado —Ayer se les dijo que no molestaran a Ema cuando se despertara, ustedes no entienden que es tener una resaca, ni Ema se salvo del mal humor que provoca eso— le recrimino de nuevo masaomi

Vi que la cafetera ya había dado ese hermoso liquido color negro, alargue mi mano en busca de una taza y me serví una merecida taza de café suspire y me tome las pastillas con aquel liquido ardiente, lo sople levemente para no quemarme la boca, hacia caso omiso de la discusión me sentía ajena a eso, disfrute el amargo olor del café por la mañana, ¡delicioso! Eso era una delicia, tome un sorbo disfrutándolo, vi el reloj de la pare marcaba las siete y quince de la mañana, mi estomago empezó a gruñir exigiéndome alimento, pues estaba vacío ya que había vomitado, Ukyo llego bajando con su traje, hoy tenía un caso importante, le serví una taza de merecido café y se la di

Buenos días —me dijo alzando su taza y bebiéndola

No tienen mucho de buenas pero ya se me pasara— le respondí mucho más tranquila

Es normal, con todo lo de —lo pensó un momento— se te pasara— repuso, me quede pensativa ¿acaso hice algo extraño?

Hmm… ¿ya te vas? — pregunte mientras seguía bebiendo mi café, Fuuto aun reñía con Masaomi, aparentemente ninguno de esos dos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia o de cuando nos marchamos para sentarnos

Dentro de un rato, aun quiero repasar bien este caso

Entiendo , te deseo suerte

Gracias

Una pregunte

Dime

Pues veras, no recuerdo nada…. Anoche ¿paso algo? — ukyo se había llevado la taza a su boca cuando pregunte eso , su cara se puso roja, torpemente boto el café caliente sobre sus pantalones , quemándose

¡lo siento! —le dije disculpándome, gruño por debajito, maldición lo caliente del café,

No pasa nada — dicho eso se fue a su habitación, mi cabeza aun dolía pero no tanto como cuando me desperté, me estire en el sofá y me quede dormida.

Ya era la hora del desayuno, todos habían bajado al ver a Ema dormida, se preguntaban si la despertaban o no, la bata que cubría su cuerpo se abrió de un lado dejando su busto expuesto la mente de todos imaginaban a su manera como despertarla, tratando de no terminar en una violación por así decirlo, suspiraron con pesadez y se dirigieron a comer exceptuando a un pequeño hermano, que con fingida inocencia se acerco a su hermana, se acostó al lado de ella hundiendo su cabeza contra sus pechos, al darse cuenta que Wataru estaba entre los pecho de Ema las miradas eufóricas de cada hermano dirigidas al menor no eran agradables.

Maldito mocoso—se quejo Kaname por primera vez de su hermanito

Está jugando sucio— hablo Asuza

Más tarde las pagara— dijo reluciendo una hilera de dientes blancos Tsubaki quien se relamió los labios maquinando su venganza

Mocoso astuto—recalco Subaru, quien tronaba sus dedos

Algún día me vengare— se quejo Yuusuke

Valla parece que el hermano menor se lleva la ventaja, pero aun así es muy molesto— dijo Hikaru con su típica vestimenta de mujer, mientras le temblaba una ceja

Ese mocoso ¡ya verá! —recrimino Fuuto

Masaomi como Ukyo y Louis vieron la ''escena'' de modo distinto, hasta sintieron pena por el joven hermano, pues sabían que de alguna manera Wataru no ha disfrutado mimos maternales como los demás, dejando eso de un lado una pequeña parte de ellos envidiaban como estaba con Ema.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez sentía una parte de su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre e incluso algo caliente se sentía en su pecho, fijo su vista encontrando un pequeño cuerpo pegado al de ella, ella se limito a acariciarle el cabello a su querido hermanito Wataru, quien dormía plácidamente en su regazo, seguí mimando a Wataru, — ¿así se sentirá tener un hijo? — me pregunte en voz alta no pensé ser escuchada por nadie

Supongo que debe sentirse algo parecido chi-chan

¡Louis! Valla me he sorprendido, no sabía que estuvieses ahí

Je. Estaba preguntándome si chi-chan quiere comer—justamente mi estomago gruño en protesta por no haberle alimentado

Supongo que si tengo algo de hambre—dije mientras sonreía y seguía acariciando el cabello de Wataru, Louis me sonrió de forma amistosa mientras se acercaba a mi

Despierta a Wataru el tampoco ha comido —dijo, sentí un poco de culpa, supongo que por querer dormir conmigo no desayuno

A todas estas Louis ¿Qué hora es?

Las tres y cincuenta — respondió con una sonrisa, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme, Wataru aun seguía completamente dormido, me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, mientras Louis se quedaba con nuestro hermano menor, prepare un par de sándwich y se lo deje a Wataru para que apenas despertase comiera, Louis de alguna manera se quedo dormido, ¡vaya! Wataru nos pega la flojera, pensé, busque mi teléfono, cuando vi un mensaje recibido, abrí el mensaje leyendo su contenido,

''_**te veo en 30min, en el café de la calle chibara, no tardes'' **_miro el remitente, no lo tenía en contactos, ¿estaría equivocado? O seria uno de sus hermanos, subí a mi habitación me puse unos jeans rasgados , con una camiseta negra en forma cruzada, amarre mi cabello en un coleta alta y termine poniéndome unas zapatillas deportivas, tome mi cartera y mi celular , baje a la cocina, la pizarra de las tareas siempre pegada a la nevera, en el lado blanco agarre el marcador y deje un mensaje ''_Fui al café en chibara, espero no tardar, llegare antes de la cena''_ después de dejar la nota Salí de la casa, me encamine rápidamente al metro, donde tome a Shimabara , donde me habían citado, camine rápidamente por las calles transitadas de Tokio, busque con la vista aquel café, pregunte a varios transeúntes por el dichoso café, en una callejuela andrajosa, se encontraba el café, las paredes de ladrillo rojos desgastado por el paso del tiempo, las ventanas pintadas de negro, trague fuerte, ese lugar me ponía los pelos de puntas, aun podía dar media vuelta y marcharme ¿verdad? Nadie me lo impedía, mis piernas temblaron ligeramente, me acerque un poco más , haber si veía a uno de mis hermanos, pero solo habían rostros de puros desconocidos, di media vuelta cuando un par de sujetos altos y fornidos, su mirada me delataban que algo no estaba bien

Eh, buenas , compromiso, me he equivocado de lugar— dije mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre esos tipos, sentí como me agarro el hombro, su fuerte mano se hundió en mi hombro lanzándome contra la dura y fría pared, un quejido salió de mi boca, me sentí desubicada por un momento ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tienen coraje para meterse con una chica— llamo una voz que no logro recordar, unos segundos después, vi abatidos a los dos chicos que me habían sujetado, una silueta se dibujo, su hermoso cabello negro lacio, tan largo como si cada hebra fuese el hilo más fino y costoso del mundo, su perfecta piel blanquecina dándole un porte de aristocracia, sus hermosos ojos dorados, su espalda tan ancha, su perfecta simetría en su rostro, el elegante traje gris satinado que llevaba encima, fue cuando me di cuenta que era mi ex, no podía olvidar su ronca y sexy voz, su porte de superioridad que siempre me dejaba sin habla, ahí estaba otra vez el, deslumbrándome , dejándome sin habla alguna, paso su mano por mi espalda, atrayéndome al mismo tiempo, mis manos tocaron su pecho al igual que mi cabeza, me deje llevar por su embriagador olor a menta y tabaco, me susurro algo a mi oído aunque no logre entender bien aquel simple murmullo, sentí que flaqueaba siempre era así cuando estaba cerca de el, me quedaba anotada, siempre caería a sus pies

Querida Ema, tardaste tanto que me he preocupado ¿te encuentras bien?

Maximiliano…. ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —sentí como mis ojos empezaban a arder. quería llorar, sentía mi mundo inestable de nuevo, cuando él estaba cerca, perdía el control de mi misma

Quería verte, necesitaba sentirte de nuevo entre mis brazos —agarro un mechón de mi cabello lo olisqueo, soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras lo colocaba atrás de mi oreja, su mirada se poso con la mía, sentí una electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo, justo como cuando ukyo me beso en el parque de atracciones, ukyo... mi hermano... hermano... ¡mis hermanos! Aparte bruscamente a Maximiliano de mi,

¡aléjate! — trate de alejarme y el me agarro la muñeca, sus labios se posaron en los míos, profundo el beso, intente resistirme pero me fue inevitable alejarme de él, sentí poco a poco su legua entrando en mi cavidad , el beso se puso cada vez más caliente, sus manos tomaron posición de mi cintura, acerco mas mi pequeño cuerpo al suyo, sus besos bajaron poco a poco a mi cuello, mi cabeza daba vueltas, esas sensaciones me dominaban, empecé a suspirar y soltar leves gemidos, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, en mi mente se aparecieron imágenes de cada uno de mis hermanos, unas lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron mi rostro, Maximiliano seguía besándome, pero estaba vez ya no le correspondía, lo empuje levemente separando sus labios de los míos, lo mire con rabia, y lo abofetee.

¡cómo te atreves! ¡no soy tu maldito juguete que usas a placer! — me sentía indignada y asqueada al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar el haberle besado, una parte de mi se sentía tan frágil me dolía, dolía que fuese tan cruel para jugar con mi sentimientos.

Te necesito... Ema— lo dijo con tono de suplica, no volvería caer en sus crueles mentiras, mi teléfono sonó y lo conteste de inmediato, era kaname quien me llamaba.

_**Ema ¿Dónde estás? ¿Todo bien?**_

_**kana..me—se me partió la voz**_— _**podrían buscarme por favor, estoy en Shimabara en la calle chibara onegai… **_—susurre en suplica, mientras evadía la mirada fría de Maximiliano

_**en 10min estamos ahí**_— se colgó la llamada

Maximiliano tomo mi mentó para seguir besándome, trate de quitármelo de encima, con una de sus manos aprisiono mis muñecas con fuerzas, mordió mi labio inferior, solté un leve quejido, este aprovecho para introducir su lengua, intentaba forcejear, alguien tiro de Maximiliano, haciéndolo caer rudamente al suelo, vislumbre a mi querido hermano Kaname, su abrazo protector se poso alrededor de mi, traía su típica vestimenta de monje, en su semblante se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

Parece que debo ser una vez más el siervo de Buda para darte una lección— le amenazo , Maximiliano se paro, rechino sus dientes, se abalanzo contra kaname empujándolo, grite por el terror, se metió en medio de la pelea para poder proteger a Kaname, entre forcejeos, insultos y jalones me llego un codazo dándome en la nariz, caí al piso toque mi nariz, vi en chorro de sangre salir de mi nariz, los dos chicos aun seguían dándose de puños

¡basta! — grite , los dos fijaron su mirada en mi, tape mi nariz para contener la hemorragia

¡Ema! —grito un sobre exaltado kaname, agarro a ema por la mano libre y la llevo al automóvil, dejando a Maximiliano como un completo idiota.

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Asahina, ya todos los hermanos se hallaban dentro del conjunto residencial, kaname entro con Ema cuidadosamente, esta aun no dejaba de sangrar, se sentó en el sillón, reposo su cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre dejase de fluir, masaomi llego con una bolsa de hielo, Masaomi agarro dos bolitas de algodón, poco a poco la sangre dejo de fluir hasta que completamente dejo de sangrar, su nariz se puso morada por el golpe recibido

¿entonces que paso? —hablo Masaomi autoritario

Estaba distraída y me lleve un poste — dije para evitar el tema, Kaname se me quedo viendo incrédulo, suspiro y no dijo mas, Masaomi no parecía aun muy convencido con mi respuesta.

La hora de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, cuando todo hubo terminado me despedí de mis hermanos para irme a dormir en mi habitación, tome el ascensor, y me detuve en el piso 3 , Salí en busca de cierta habitación, camine dos puertas mas, donde toque aquella puerta marrón con una imagen de la foto que les tome cuando fueron anfitriones, reí para mis adentros recordando todo ese día, volví a toque de nuevo la puerta, finalmente un kaname salió con una toalla tapando su cintura dejando expuesto su fornido y bien forma torso y pecho, sentí como me ruborizaba

Ohh! Imouto-chan , no esperaba verte en mi habitación, pasa — se puso de lado de la puerta, pase dentro , el cerro la puerta y se puso a fumar un cigarrillo

Perdón por lo de esta noche, no quería que supieran ese incidente — dije cabizbaja, suspire con algo de pesar, me sentía mal por haber mentido o mejor dicho omitido la verdad— las manos de kaname se posaron sobre mi cabeza y empezó a sobarme, realmente me agrado ese gesto, empecé a sentir un nudo en la garganta, mi respiración de hacia irregular, mis ojos empezaron a arder de golpe, me arroje a su pecho y no aguante mas y me puse a llorar, me sentía asqueada sin valor por haberle correspondido sus besos sus abrazos, mordí mis labios con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar, kaname al ver eso se puso rígido.

Tranquila, te hare olvidar esas sensaciones — dijo mientras sus labios aprisionaron los míos, su besos eran tan distintos a los de Maximiliano, son gentiles pero pasionales, el beso se intensifico, poco a poco kaname me posiciono encima de la cama, sus besos eran un manjar un beso agridulce si tuviese que describirlo, paso su manos sobre mi cadera en un vaivén, sus besos pasaron a mi cuello, no reprimí mis gemidos de placer, realmente se sentía tan bien, kaname dejo de besar mi cuello para verme, mis mejillas ardiendo hasta no mas poder , mi cabello desordenado, mis labios hinchados, y el brillo de mis ojos era la visión que kaname podía apreciar de mi, al igual que yo podía ver como sus ojos se encendían de pasión, su cabello semi desordenado su camisa entreabierta, pero toda la ensoñación termino cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto.

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ooo que les pareció el cap de hoy? Alfin se presento el ex de ema que tiene ganas de ella Maximiliano ahora ¿Qué cosas hara Maximiliano para tener a ema? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus hermanos al enteresarce de que su ex no la dejara en santa paz? ¿ema aun amara a Maximiliano? ¿Qué pasara con garay? ¿Quién asesinara a Wataru por aprovechado? ¿kaname lograra reprimir mas tiempo los deseos por ema? ¿el misterioso chico Kurokane volverá a ser mas conflcitos en la vida de ema? Descúbranlo en las continuaciones de la historia ¡! :D bueno quería hacer un agradecimientos a todos mis lectores pero lastimosa mente perdi la lista donde estaban todos anotados D; *llora en una esquinita* SEQUE UNA de ustesde comento mi primer fanfic no todo es color de rosa y aun me sigue en esta historia , de corazon te lo agradesco, mas tarde te enviare un Mp , ya que te hare un fic especial solo para ti de cualquier pareja que quieras de cualquier anime :D , bueno estoy poco a poco mejorando mi forma de escribir y narrar T_T lo que cuesta en serio , ¬¬ sean mas agradecidos dejando rewiev eso es lo que me inspira y no solo a mi si no a muchos escritores ver que sus trabajos son leidos y que a las personas le gustan , de corazon me siento tan contenta que mis historias gusten y no solo en este fic si no en otros como el de Inuyasha LOVE IS WAR mas tarde subiré dicha continuación ,

ATENCION: si les gusta como escribo les invito a leerse mis otros fic y , de Inuyasha Love is War , de Hakuouki shinsengumi Kitan : Sabor a picante, Solo tu y yo, De Uta no princess-sama :Anhelando tu amor y de Brother Conflict : No todo es color de rosa :3 espero ver sus comentarios asi que la votación de la semana con quien quiere que este ema? Los nominados son *redobles de tambores* los nombres tachados son los que ya han tenido buena acción XD

Masaomi*

Ukyo*

Kaname*

Hikaru

Louis

Iori

Natsume*

Azusa

Tsubaki

Subaru

Yuusuke

Fuuto

Wataru (jamás podría escribir algo de Wataru O_O)

Bueno muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo :'3 realmente lloro de felicidad :3 *se mariquea y empieza a correr gritando : MUCHAS GRACIIIASSSSSS*


End file.
